giobasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kwagar Ocata
Kwagar Ocata: "The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed." =Information= Kwagar Ocata, otherwise known as Andrew Palmer, is the Founder, President, and Emperor of the Grand Imperial Order Gaming and RP Community. He has alpha and beta tested many games from first-person shooters to massively multiplayer online games. = History = A personal history written in the perspective of Kwagar Ocata. :Seeing as you are reading this you know the truth about me. :I was born Kwagar Ocata the Third Prince of the Realm of Death's Royal Family. Born to the Dark Lord Riza Ocata and his wife Lady Ocata of the Riza Imperium. :This is my story. Part 1: Pre-Mortal Era Insert Chapter: 1 - Early Childhood :I was born the third son and prince the to the royal family of the Realm of Death and the Riza Imperium. My father was the Dark Lord Riza Ocata the First King of all Demons and his wife the Lady Ocata of the Riza Imperium. Being the Third Prince, I had two elder brothers, Morderis the eldest and Aqueron the older. :Morderis the Grim Reaper was skilled in combat, Aqueron the Defender was great of defending himself and others with a shield, together they made the best team. They were even skilled in politics. Soon I'd be joining them. :Unlike most children demons remember many facts when they were children. What they have issues understanding is the powers and abilities they are capable of. Till the day I started training... my life was actually nice. Chapter: 2 - Childhood :When I become the age of 4, I was brought before the one of the Imperium's General, General Kurara. He was a cruel and sadistic bastard, and constantly pushed my limits. :I learned ways to access power, and to swing a sword. I learned strategy in both combat, and politics. :I remember it well... I arrived on the sense where a lesser demon lord had challenged the rule of my father in hopes to rule death. The Captain of the Legion bowed before me "My lord..." :I cut him off with a wave walking past him. :"My Prince..." He corrected himself thinking he caused insult. "We have the castle surrounded. My men are ready to begin the slaughter." :"Hold the line... I have orders to enter alone and unarmed." I walked in as demon footman changed, I knocked them out with a hit to their ribs shattering several in the process. I entered the hall of the lord where he charged me with a sword. I caught the blade in my hand, forcing the blade aside as I walked passed. I slight his throat with a nail as I did so. :I claimed my first kill at the young age and my father laughed as I gave my report as all inside were slaughtered. Chapter: 3 - Training :Insert Chapter: 4 - Insert :Insert Chapter: 5 - Insert :Insert Part 2: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Part 3: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Part 4: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Part 5: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert = Characteristics = Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Equipment Allegiances Known Allegiances and Afflictions of Kwagar Ocata. House Ocata * Third Son - Riza Imperium (Lore) * Patriarch - Founding of the Grand Imperial Order (2006-Present) * Head of House Ocata - Founding of the Grand Imperial Order (2006-Present) Grand Imperial Order *Emperor of the Grand Imperial Order - Founding of the Grand Imperial Order (2006-Present) *Overlord of the Grand Imperial Order - Founding of the Grand Imperial Order (2006-Present) *Founder - Founding of the Grand Imperial Order (2006-Present) Kingdom of Denmark * Emperor, and King of Denmark - Age of Exploration (2015-Present) Kingdom of Norway * Emperor, and King of Denmark - Age of Exploration (2012-2015) - Title given to Aqueron Ocata when Denmark was given to the Grand Imperial Order by the Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland The Crimson Wings * Commander - The Mideval Ages (2013-Present) Insert * Insert - Insert (Insert-Present) Insert * Insert - Insert (Insert-Present) Insert * Insert - Insert (Insert-Present) Insert * Insert - Insert (Insert-Present) Insert * Insert - Insert (Insert-Present) Insert * Insert - Insert (Insert-Present) = Gallery = Insert Kwagar Ocata.jpg|Character ID: Kwagar Ocata Andrew Formal.jpg|Player: Andrew Palmer MaleAnimeDemon.jpg|One Demon Form of Kwagar Ocata Kwagar - potbs.PNG|Kwagar Ocata in Pirates of the Burning Seas Category:Character Category:Order of Balance Category:Brother of Chaos